Chicas Malas
by princessoftherock
Summary: 5 Chicas muy diferentes van al Sweets Amoris un reformatorio- escuela para que se reinserten en las sociedad co,o personas buenas, pero lo que ellas no imaginaron que en ese mismo lugar conocerian el signifcado de la amistad y el amor. Lo se es una sipnosis horrible, pero denle una oprtunidad Gracias :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aqui me tienen con una nueva historia, pero esta vez necesitare su ayuda, se los agradeceria mucho esta es la forma:

Nombre :

Edad ( de 16 a 18 ) :

Apariencia Fisica :

Caracter:

Porque fue al Sweets Amoris :

Chico :

Espero que les guste , pueden enviarme un Rewiev o un PM

Hasta la proxima :)


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos los rewievs, las que no qudaron las usare para otro fic que voy a hacer mas adelante cuando este muy cerca del final este fic , gracias a todas las quiero :)

Nombre: Bastet Lourit

Edad: 16 años

Apariencia fisica: Tiene ojos rojos, cabello largo color negro con algunas mechas en rojo y azul, es de piel pálida, viste con colores oscuros, tiene un tatuaje que dice "My life, my rules"

Caracter: es una chica de apariencia sería y un poco emo, es alegre y muy risueña, le gustan las culturas antiguas y lo sobrenatural, tiende a ser sarcástica pero solo cuando es necesario, casi no tiene amigos ya que nadie comparte sus gustos, le gusta leer mas que nada misterio, terror y ciencia ficción, sabe tocar el piano y la batería, odia a las personas hipócritas, le caen bien los que no temen ser como son.

Porque fue al Sweets Amoris: Sus padres la consideraban un mal ejemplo para sus hermanas porque ella era la tipica rebelde aunque siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones, así que decidieron mandarla al Sweet Amoris

Chico: Castiel

Nombre: Neiko Kinomoto

Edad:16

Caracter:Es alegre, le gustan los animes, y los videojuegos, siempre ayuda a sus amigos, le gusta hacer travesuras y es inocente.

Apariencia Fisica: Es de cabello rosa oscuro,lasio y ondulado en las puntas, puel blanca, lleva un tatuaje de Assassin Creed en la parte superior de su brazo, sus ojos son celestes. Lleva ropas oscuras y goticas, se podria decir que tiene un gusto por la ropa gotica, le gusta hacer cosplay.

Razon para ir al Sweet Amoris: En Japon sus padres la maltratavan, asi que decidio ir a vivir con su tia, que vivia en Francia, ahi decidio entrar al Sweet Amoris, porque su tia era amiga de la Directora.

Chico:Armin

Nombre:Miyuki Higurashi.

Edad:16 años

Apariencia:es una chica de piel clara mide 1.69 es de cabello rubio con las puntas de un color violeta largo hasta debajo de la cintura pero siempre lo trae amarrado en dos coletas caidas dandole un pequeño toque de inocencia sus ojos son de un color rojo carmecí y tiene en su espalda un tatuaje de una llave con un candado y alrededor una cadena de puas con rosas rojas que para ella significa libertad y prision.

Caracter:es una chica muy fria y solitaria por lo que no demuestra sus emociones ni confia en los demas aunque en las personas que llega a confiar es una persona muy amable y tierna ella adora cantar y componer canciones que resultan maravillosas asi como tambien en secreto ya que nadie lo save es que adora el anime.

Razon por la que fue a sweets amoris: siempre ha tenido unos padres muy clculadores y no la quieren por que es mujer ya que ellos prefieren a su hermano mayor Kaito que es una persona que realmente no tiene corazon con nadie y a ella la odia,asi que un dia tiene una discucion muy fuerte con su hermano y en la que por accidente el cae por las escaleras,sus padres al ver la ecena inmediatamente la culparon y la mandaron a sweets amoris segun para ver si puede aprender a como tratar alas personas mayores que ella y tambien para deshacerse de ella ya que sus padres creen que es un error que no devio nacer.

Chico: Lysandro

Nombre: Kayla Morrison

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia física: Tiene cabello negro que le llega un poco más arriba de la cintura, tiene ojos color verde, mide 1.68 y tiene un tatuaje en su brazo con la frase "kiss the rain"

Caracter: Es una persona activa y un poco descuidada con sus cosas, además confía mucho en ella misma y en los demás. Se podría decir que es el tipo de persona que le enseña a nadar a alguien empujándolo al agua. xD

Porque fue al sweet amoris: Sus padres la obligaron a ir porque no se llevaba bien con ellos y tenia malas influencias

Chico: Nathaniel

Nombre: Alyson Jonshon

Edad: 18

Apariencia física: Es una chica de pelo negro con las puntas rojas y ojos violetas, Su pelo llega hasta la cintura y sus ojos tienen destellos negros, Usa lentes de descanso, Su pelo lo deja suelto

Carácter: Ella es una chica amable y dulce con la que son sus amigas, Con los demás los ignora y hace como si no existiera, Cuando se enfada es mejor dejarla sola y que se le pase, Generlmente es una chica fria ,detallista y orgullosa

Por que fue al swett amoris: Quería ser independiente, Sus padres la veían como una chica de 10 años y la consentían mucho,Cosa que odiaba, Sus amigas para su despedida le tiraron pintura y se rieron de ella, Desde ahi que nunca creyo en la amistad verdadera,

Chico: Alexis

Bastet pv:

- Basti, despiertate - escuche afuera de la puerta, la dulce voz de mi madre, yo abri mis ojos sin ganas y fui al baño a hacer mi rutina diaria, cuando termine de arreglarme baje a desayunar con mi madre y mis 3 hermanas menores

- ¿ Porque Bastet , se tiene que ir ? - pregun Annette, una de mis hermanas menores

- Porque nuestro querido padre, no me soporta - le dije

- No es asi - dijo mi mama - es lo mejor para ti

- Si aja - le dije y segui comiendo el desayuno, mis padres creen que soy una mala influencia para mis hermanas menores y por eso me mandan al Sweets Amoris , para cuando salga pueda ser buen ejemplo para ellas, cuando termine el desayuno, agarre mi maleta que mi madre me habia preparado y me subi al taxi que mi madre habia pedido para ir hasta el instituto, yo cerre mis ojos mientras el coche se alejaba de mi casa, para mi cruel destino

Neiko pv:

- Nikki despierta - escuche a mi tia que me despertaba dulcemente, yo le sonrei y me levante de la cama, para arreglarme, hace 3 meses vivo con mi tia y aunque ella no quiere tengo que ir al Sweets Amoris, yo me levante de la cama, me di una baño y despues me cambie, agarre las maletas que habia preparado ayer a la noche y baje a desayunar - Me encantaria que no te fueras - me dijo apenada mi tia

- Tengo que hacerlo - ella me sirvio el desayuno y beso mi frente, cuando termine de desayunar, mi tia preparo el auto, mientras yo me fijaba si tenia todo listo para ir al Sweets Amoris, cuando supe que tenia todo, sali de la casa de mi tia y me subi a mi auto

- Estas lista Nikki ? - me pregunto, cuando habia subido al auto con mis maletas, yo asenti la cabeza y le sonrei, aunque no queria ir al instituto, estaba agradecida porque mi gracias a ella pude irme de mi " casa " para siempre

Miyuki pv:

- Espero que te sirva de leccion - me dijo mi " madre ", yo solo la mire y no le preste atencion, en eso veo que parece el taxi que me venia a buscar, yo agarre mis maletas y me acompañe al auto, yo guarde mis maletas y antes de irme, le mostre el dedo del medio a mis padres

- Pudrete mantenido - le grite a mi hermano cuando ya estuve en el auto y arranco , siempre mis padres me trataron como un error y cuando mi hermano se cayo fue la excusa perfecta para enviarme lejos de aqui, lo admito cuando hice eso porfin me saque toda la angustia que me hicieron sentir siempre y si tengo que dejar mi vida de lujos para una vida normal lo hare, no me importa, con tal de no volver a verlos nunca mas

Kayla pv:

Me desperte cuando sono mi despertador, me levante sin ganas, me di una ducha y despues me vesti, cuando termine baje a desayunar

- Kay ya tienes tu maleta ? - me pregunto mi madre, yo negue la cabeza - Ahora te la hago - subio las escaleras a hacer mi maleta, no tenia ganas de ir al Sweets Amoris, el famoso instituto que mi mama piensa que me hara cambiar para bien , En eso entro mi padre

- Termina el desayuno, asi vamos - dijo mi padre, aunque no lo admita se que mi padre esta triste, nada mas que es un hombre frio que no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos y por eso no sabe como expresarse, en eso mi madre baja con la maleta y con lagrimas en sus ojos, me dio un beso en la frente y yo le quite la maleta para irme al Sweets Amoris

Alyson pv:

- Estas seguro que quieres decir eso Aly - me pregunto mi madre por septima vez, cosa que me estaba hartando

- Si, mama ya te dije que si - le dije cuando subia al auto de mi padre

- Segura ? - yo solo le di la mirada " mama ya basta " y ella beso mi frente, para que mi padre me llevara al Sweets Amoris,

- Aly, tu sabes que si en algun momento quieres volver, llamame - dijo mi padre mientras conducia

- Lo se - dije cansada de lo mismo, pero ya habia tomado una decision no iba a cambiar de opinión aunque mis padres traten de convencerme de lo contrario, yo no lo haria, necesitaria independizarme de ellos y a vivir mi vifda como yo quiero sin depender de alguien

Este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste , si tienen una idea o critica lo acepto, vuelvo a repetir las chicas que no quedaron la usare para otro fic Besos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bastet pv:

Cuando llegue al Sweets Amoris, el taxista me ayudo a bajar las maletas, le pague y despues entre al infierno, mi madre me dijo que lo primero que tenia que hacer era buscar al delegado principal, en eso veo dos chicos hablando y me acerque a ellos

- Conocen quien es el delagado principal ? - les pregunte

- Esta hablando conmigo - dijo el chico pelirrojo

- Nunca escuchaste, primero las damas - le dije

- Yo no veo ninguna dama - el levanto la ceja

- Que raro que digas eso, porque justo yo estoy parada al frente de una - le dije mientras yo levantaba la ceja, me estaba por contestar cuando el chico rubio que estaba dicidio hablar

- Yo soy el delagado ¿ que necesita ? - pregunto demasiado rapido para clamar la tensión que se habia formado entre el pelirrojo y yo

- Vengo a confirmar mi inscripción - le dije

- Nombre ? - pregunto mientras buscaba entre los papeles

- Bastet - le dije mientras e di cuenta que el Pelirrojo me lanzaba ua mirada asesina, yo solo rodeo mis ojos

- Ves esa puerta - yo asenti la cabeza - espera ahi, que cuando terminen de llegar los demas alumnos, la directora les dara la bienvenida y le dira las reglas - yo rodeo mis ojos nuevamente " genial reglas " pense desanimadamente y fui por esa puerta a esperar a la directora

Neiko pv:

Cuando llegue al Sweets Amoris, mi tia me abrazo fuertemente y entre , tengo que admitirlo que para ser un reformatorio- escuela era bastante linda, tenia que buscar al delegado principal, y coo lo encontre decidi ir a dar una vuelta, tenia varios pisos y habia habitaciones, los chicos y las chicas estaban separados, cuando termine de conocer la escuela baje las escaleras y empeze a buscar el delgado, mientras caminaba me di cuenta que mi cordon de la zapatilla se habia desatado, asi que me agache para atarlo, cuando me levante segui caminando yahi es donde me choque con alguien y cai al piso

- Estas bien? - me pregunto, yo levante la vista y el me ofrecio la mano, yo la acepte y el me sonrio - Lo siento no te habia visto

- Fue mi culpa - le dije -yo tampoco te vi, ¿ tu eres el delegado principal ?

- No - le dije - si quieres te ayudo a buscar - yo asenti la cabeza y empezamos a caminar juntos - Mi nombre es Arin - estiro su mano

- Neiko - le dije con una sonrisa

- Asi que porque estas aqui ? - me pregunto

- Problemas - le dije el entendio que no queria hablar y me sonrio

- Aqui esta el salon de conferencia , seguramente si no esta aqui Nathaniel enseguida debe venir porque esta preparando todo para la señora Bethany - yo asenti la cabeza y el me volvio a sonreir, sin duda me gustaria esta escuela

Miyuki pv:

Cuando llegue a mi infierno personal, el taxista me dijo cuanto era y yo sonrei maliciosamente

- En donde me fue a buscar, hay le pagaran - le dije, si ellos quieren deshacerse de mi que por lo meno lo paguen - y ellos le daran 1000 pesos de propina- al taxista se le ilumino la car - pero vaya ahora antes que se arrepienta - el termino de bajar mis maletas rapidamente y se fue como alma que lleva al diablo, yo sonrei y entre a mi infierno, cuando entre vi a un chico de pelo blanco escribiendo un cuaderno, yo me acerque a el

- Hola - le dije - sabe donde esta el delegado ?

- Hola - me dijo el se paro - ese es el que acaba de entrar alla - yo le sonrei agradecidamente y fui a donde entro el delagado con una chica

Kayla pv:

Cuando entre al Sweets Amoris, suspire por fin , sin sentir esa prision que me ponian mis padres al tratarme como una nena de 10 años, aunque no se como seria aqui, por lo menos no tendria en esa prision, llamado hogar, cuando entre vi un chico acomodando unos papeles uno de ellos se cayo, yo lo levanto y me acerque a el

- Se te cayo esto - le dije, el me sonrio - conoces al delegado principal ?

- Soy yo - me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿ Que necesitas ?

- Vengo a confirmar mi inscripción - le dije dulcemente, nunca habia utilizado ese tono de voz y no se porque ahora hable asi

- Claro ven - me dijo y yo lo segui para ir a un salon, seguramente ahi confirmaria mi inscripción

Alyson pv:

Cuando llegue al Sweets Amoris vi a varios chicos y chicas entrando a la escuela yo apure el paso, la escuela era enorme y me acerque a un chico

- Sbes donde queda la sala de delegados ? - le pregunte

- Buscas al delegado principal ? - yo asenti la cabeza

- Ven vamos al salon de conferencia que ahi debe estar - dijo con una sonrisa - me llamo Alexis

- Alyson - le dije y el puso su brazo alrededor mio para que empezemos a caminar, me sorprendio el acto de confianza tan rapida que hizo este chico, pero me agrada, por lo menos tendre a un amigo aqui

¿ Que le parece ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bastet pv:

Despues de que estuvieron todos los alumnos vino una señora, supuse que seria la directora

- Antes de empezar, les quiero dar la bienvenida a las nuevas alumnas y quiero que se sientan en su casa, el Sweets Amoris se blah blah blah - en medio del discurso me puse mis audiculares para no prestarle atención , me saque los audiculares cuando todos aplaudieron, la directora nos dio un manual que decia Reglas del Sweet Amoris - Bueno ahora a las chicas nuevas , las acompañare a su cuarto - Agarre mi maleta y seguimos a la vieja, cuando llegamos a el cuarto que ahora tendria que compartir con 4 desconocidas, ella nos sonrio y entramos, cada una eligio una cama, tenia la suerte que hasta ahora ninguna era la tipica chica alegre que apenas conocia a alguien piensa que es su mejor amiga y tienen que contarse toda su vida, de la nada una de las chicas empezo a reir, la miramos pero ninguna se atrevio a preguntar hasta que nos dimos cuenta que estaba leyendo el manual de reglas del Sweets Amoris

Alyson pv:

¡ Genial ! simplemente genial , me fui de mi casa para vivir mis propias regla y en vez de eso , me meto a una prisión llena de reglas, me di cuenta que mis compañeras de cuarto no eran las tipicas chicas alegres y buena onda, era todo lo contrario y eso me gustaba , por lo menos no tendria que fingir en ser amable con ellas, despues desempacar decidi dar una vuelta para conocer mejor al Sweets Amoris, cuando sali de mi habitacion empeze a dar vueltas , era bastante grande, al final de todo encontre un jardin asi que decidi ir a sentarme en un arbol que habia, suspire y vi el anillo que tenia en mi dedo anular, ese anillo significaba la " amistad " que tenia con mis compañeras de escuela, cada una la tenia, pero todo fue una maldita farza, " Aun no entiendo como pude creer en esa falsa promesa, soy una idiota, la amistad no existe y nunca existio" - pense mientras me quitaba el anillo de la mano y lo tiraba lejos de mi vista, mis lagrimas corrian por mi cara mientras pensaba como pude perder los mejores años de mi vida por esas malditas zorras, rapidamente me seque las lagrimas y volvi a mi nueva habitacion

Neiko pv:

La habitacion era muy grande, aunque tenia que compartirla espero que pueda llevarme bien con ellas, desde que entramos ninguna dijo una palabra, cada una se encargo de desempacar sus maletas, ordenar sus cosas y ahora cada una estaba haciendo sus propias cosas, ignorandose todas, ya se que cada una vino al Sweets Amoris por diferentes problemas y capaz que les molesta eso, pero por lo menos hay que tratar de llevarse bien, ya que compartimos el cuarto. Pero se que nos llevaremos bien con el tiempo que viviremos juntas, solo tengo que esperar, me tire en mi cama despues de haber guardado mis cosas y cerre los ojos, para muchos de los alumnos y alumnas del Sweets Amoris, esto seria una tortura venir aqui, estar alejado de tu familia, ser nueva en la escuela, pero para mi no, despues de escaparme de mi casa e ir a vivir con mi tia, esto es una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida y estoy agradecida de entrar a esta escuela para poder superar todo mi miedo

Kayla pv:

Despues de que desempaque mis cosas, me acoste en la cama, tenia sueño me habia despertado temprano y con la " emocion " que tenia por conocer la escuela y despues mis compañeras de cuarto, me agoto, agarre un libro que tenia en mi maleta y lo empeze a leer, mientras escuchaba musica, lo mas relajante que podia hacer, en especial cuando tienes compañeras que no se preocupan de tu vida y porque estas aqui, mientras leia el libro, una de las chicas que habia salido volvio a entrar y se acosto en su cama, al rato veo que la chica que entro me hizo una seña para que me sacara los audiculares, yo me saque uno de ellos

- ¿ Que ? - le pregunto

- Si seguis golpeando el pie contra la pared ese estante se ta caera encima - dijo

- Gracias por avisar - ella me sonrio gentilmente y cerro sus ojos, me di cuenta que esa chica habia estado llorando, pero no sabia porque, capaz que extrañaba a su familia o sus amigas o algun novio y por eso lloro

Miyuki pv:

Cuando termine de ordenar y desempacar mis cosas ya se habia hecho de noche, así que decidi darme un baño, para despues poder dormir tranquila, el agua siempre me relaja y estaba demasiado tensa por todo lo que paso, saque el pijama que me pondria, ropa interior y despues me meti a bañar, cuando sali de la ducha, me puse el pijama y volvi a la habitacion, cada una hizo el mismo procedimiento que yo, era extraño no hablar por horas y habiendo personas, pero ya estaba acostumbrada en yo querer hablar y que nadie me escuche o le importe mi opinion, siempre paso lo mismo en mi vida, desde que soy pequeña, nunca le interese a mis padres, varias veces me lo dijieron en la cara que yo era un error, que nunca debi haber nacido o porque no soy mas parecido a Kaito que el si era un hombre bueno y justo, que yo deberia ser como el, " si supieran que su querido Kaito es un malnacido que ha dejado embarazada a una chica de la misma edad que su hermana y que despues desaparecio misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra. Muy sospechoso" decidi dejar de pensar eso, me meti en la cama y cerre mis ojos trataria de dormir, porque mañana empiezan las clases " que alegria " pense con sarcasmo

¿ Que les parece ? ¿ que quieren en el proximo capitulo interaccion entre ellas o saber que es lo que piensan los chicos cuando la vieron


	5. Chapter 5

El cuarto estata totalmente silencioso, cuando una musica empezo a sonar, muchas quejas se empezaron a escuchar

Kayla pv:

Mi celular estaba sonando, me fije el horario y era muy temprano apague la alarma y segui durmiendo, me desperte por el sonido de los pajaros, abri mis ojos y vi que era las 8:00 de la mañana, tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo pero entonces escuche unos insistentes golpes en la puerta

- Quiero dormir - dijo una de las chicas, me levante de la cama y fui abrir, vi que era el delegado

- ¿ Que hacen en la cama todavia ? - dijo regañando

- Estabamos durmiendo - le dije

- No es hora, tienen que estar en clase - dijo enojado

- Cuando es la proxima clase ? - le pregunte

- a las 9:20 - dijo

- Nos vemos en esa clase - escuche una de mis compañeras de cuarto, que se levanto y despues cerro la puerta, la chica se volvio a acostar y yo fui al baño a darme una ducha lo mas rapido que pude, habia decidido ponerme

Bastet pv:

Esa chica que estaba en la puerta, me estaba cansando, queria dormir, asi que me levante y cerre la puerta para que se calle, pero ya no podia dormir, asi que agarre ropa y me meti al baño, era grande el baño asi que abia 5 cubiculos y cada uno tenia una ducha, mientras me bañaba escuche como mis otras compañeras tambien entraban al cubiculo para ducharse, cuando termine de ducharme me envolvi con una toalla y fui al cuarto, mientras me vestia, empezaron a salir mis compañeras de cuarto

- Quiero dormir - dijo una de las chicas

- No eres la unica - dijimos las 4 al mismo tiempo, todas nos reimos

- Kayla - dijo una chica que se estaba terminando de peinar el pelo

- Neiko -

- Alyson - dijo la chica que queria dormir

- Bastet - dije

- Miyuki - dijo una chica que se estaba maquillando, cuando cada una terminaron de arreglarse, maquillarse y vestirse, salimos del cuarto a buscar nuestra primera clase

Neiko pv:

Mientras caminabamos por la escuela, Kayla logro convencernos de mostrar los horarios, hoy era el unico dia que compartiamos clases juntas, tuvimos suerte de encontrar al delegado, les mostramos los horarios y el nos llevo a nuestra segunda clase, cuando llegamos el profesor acababa de entrar

- Sr Nathaniel, llego tarde - dijo sorprendido, genial es un nerd pense con una sonrisa

- Estuve buscando a las chicas nuevas - dijo el profesor sonrio

- MI nombre es el señor Ferres - dijo, Nathaniel nos presento a cada una - Muy bien sean bienvenidas, señorita Neiko sientese ahi - señalo un banco vi que era Aemin, yo sonrei y me sente a su lado, despues de eso empezo a llamar a cada una y le señalo el lugar donde tenian que sentarse

Miyuki pv:

¡ Genial ! lo que me faltaba tengo que sentarme con el idiota que me pelee cuando llegue, y lo peor que si no me hubiera dado cuenta ese idiota me hubiera corrido la silla para que me caiga y que todos los demas se rieran de mi. MIentras el profesor escribia vi que el chico no dejaba de mirarme

- Toma una foto - le dije susrrando - te dura mas tiempo

- Si quiero una foto tuya le saco a un palo, tiene mas curva que vos - yo lo mire

- Para tu información tu no sabes nada de las curvas que tengo - le dije - y segundo tu eres un palo por que donde quieren te ponen y tu no te quejas - el me estaba por contestar cuando el profesor Ferres llama nuestra atencion

Alyson pv:

Yo me tuve que sentar con un chico de pelo blanco que vestia muy victoriano

- Hola - el levanto la vista del cuaderno y sonrio

- Hola - dijo, se ve que no es muy conversador, de lejos veo que Miyuki estaba discutiendo con un chico pero trate de no prestarle atencion, por que el señor Ferres llamo nuestra atencion, mientras esuchaba al profesor Ferres vi que Miyuki parpadeo varias veces, eso significaba que tenia ganas de llorar, aunque no somos amigas, somos compañeras y tedria que hablar con ella para que se descargue

¿ Que les parece ? Miyuki y Castiel solo seran amigos y ella sera muy importante para la relacion entre Castiel y Bastet idea o critica lo acepto


	6. Chapter 6

Miyuki pv:

Cuando la clase termino sali del salon y fui a caminar por el instituto, cuando llegue al jardin me sente en el pasto y sin querer empeze a llorar, lo que dijo Castiel me hizo recordar todo lo que mis padres y mi hermano me decian cosas como, Si fueras mas bonita un chico te miraria , o deberias operarte para que puedas atrapar a un chico y largarte de aqui. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro, intentaba no llorar pero no podia cada vez que lo recuerdo es como si un puñal se me clavara en el pecho y me hiere cada vez mas

- ¿ Estas bien ? - levanto la vista y veo que se trata de un chico de pelo blanco y vestido en forma victoriana, me estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo, yo lo acepte

- Gracias - le dije y me seque las lagrimas

- ¿ Se puede saber por que lloras ? - yo lo mire y entendio en esa mirada que no tenia ganas de hablar - si quieres no me digas, pero si te sirve de consejo deberias contarle a alguien para desahogarte, para que te liberes

- Gracias - le dije, creo que su nombre era Lysandro, en eso toco la campana y se fue para la siguiente clase, yo no tenia ganas de ir asi que cuando ya todos estaban en clase me fui al cuarto y me acoste en mi cama para tratar de dormir

Kayla pv:

Al ser el primer dia las clases terminaron rapido, todas fuimos al cuarto, cuando llegamos vimos a Miyuki llorando, Neiko se acerco a ella

- ¿ Estas bien ? - ella nego la cabeza - ¿ quieres hablar ? - volvio a negar la cabeza, Neiko la abrazo y empezo a resfregarle la esplada , cosa que parecia que estaba funcionando, por que dejo de llorar y se empezo a calmar

- Mira se que no somos amigas - empezo hablar Bastet - pero si en algun momento necesitas hablar, estoy para escuchar - todos asentimos la cabeza, ella sonrio en señal de agradecimiento, cuando dejo de sollozar Miyuki, Neiko la solto y se fue a su cama, Miyuki se levanto de la cama agarro ropa y se fue al baño a darse una ducha

- ¿ Que le habra pasado ? - pregunto Neiko

- No se - le respondi - cuando ella quiera y sienta nos lo dira o hablara con una amiga que tenga y que se desahogue, le conteste mientras me ponia los audiculares para escuchar musica , se ve que Miyuki no era de empezar a confiar inmediatamente asi que cuando quiera ella hablara

Neiko pv:

Aunque no somos amigas me preocupe en verla a Miyuki asi, se ve que algo malo y triste le paso, pero como dice Kayla cuando sea el tiempo ella hablara con nosotros o una amiga que tenga afuera del instituto. Estaba aburrida asi que decidi salir del cuarto y fui a una sala que habia en el instituto para hablar entre si o distraerse, yo me sente en el sillon y empeze a jugar Assassin Creed en mi psp, estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta que alguien se sento al lado mio

- ¿ Pense que solo los hombres jugaban a Assassin Creed ? - levante la vista y vi que era un chico de pelo negro y ojos celeste

- Pues te equivocas - le respondi mientras ponia en pausa mi juego, el empezo a mirar mi brazo en la parte superior - Es un tatuaje - levante mi manga y le mostre

- Sos una fan de Assassin - dijo con una sonrisa - Mi hermano lo tiene que saber, asi no va a pensar que no soy el unico obsesionado con ese juego

- ¿ tienes un hermano ? - le pregunte

- Si - dijo - es mi gemelo, se llama Alexi- empezamos a hablar de cosas del juego, cuando en eso toca una campana - Empezo el toque de queda - me levante de donde estaba sentada y Armin me acompaño a mi habitacion

Bastet pv:

Cuando Miyuki salio del cuarto de baño, se acosto en su cama y empezo a escribir en una hoja, de la nada toco una campana

- ¿ Que es eso ? - pregunto Kayla

- Toque de queda - dijo Neiko que entro y se acosto en la cama

- No entiendo para que ponen toque de queda, si no nos vamos a escapar - dije como si fuera lo mas obvio, todas levantaron los hombros

- Estas mejor ? - pregunto Alyson a Miyuki

- Si - dijo ella - necesitaba un baño para descargarme- todas asentimos la cabeza , la noche estaba bastante aburrida y todavia no teniamos ganas de dormir

- Jugamos a algo ? - pregunto Neiko como si fuera una nena chiquita, todas nos miramos pero desde que la conocimos nos dimos cuenta que Neiko puede convencer a todas las personas, no se como lo hace

Alyson pv:

No se como hizo pero Neiko logro convencernos a todas de jugar a algo entre nosotros

- ¿ A que quieres jugar ? - pregunto Miyuki que aparto la mirada de la hoja

- Verdad o desafio - dijo Neiko todas sonreimos maliciosamente - Bastet ¿ Verdad o Desafio ?

- Verdad - dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso cerva de Neiko

- ¿ Tienes novio a fuera del instituto ?

- No - dijo - Miyuki - ella la miro - verdad o desafio

- Verdad - dijo ella y dejo de escribir

- Extrañas a alguien ? -

- No - dijo sin pensarlo - chicas no tengo ganas de jugar - dijo y volvio a hacer lo que estaba haciendo , nosotras seguimos jugando hasta que nos empezo a dar sueño y nos metimos en la cama para dormir, por primera vez volvi a sonreir despues que las que se decian que eran mis amigas me traicionaron, no digo que serian mis amigas por que la amistad no existe pero nos ibamos a llevar bien


	7. Chapter 7

Miyuki pv:

Cuando me desperte fue por el despertador de Kayla, esta vez la habia puesto mas temprano, me levante de la cama me di un baño y empeze arreglarme, mis compañeras hicieron lo mismo, cuando ya estuvimos listas, salimos del cuarto

- Chicas - ellas me miraron - ¿ Me quiere cambiar de lugar ? , no tengo ganas de sentarme con ese pelirrojo

- El fue el que te hizo llorar ? - yo no les conteste y mire para abajo - Yo me siento con el - Dijo Bastet con una sonrisa maliciosa, , habiamos decidido intercambiar de lugares cmpletamente, ya que a la mayoria no les gustaba nuestro compañero de banco, lo dije desde la primera vez que la vi Bastet es una chica con mucho caracter y eso me agrada , eramos la primera en llegar asi que cada una ocupo su lugar a esperar nuestro compañero de Banco, Bastet se acerco a donde estaba sentada

- ¿ Que te dijo Castiel ? - ella me pregunto

- No importa - le dije

- Esta bien no me digas, pero si en algun momento necesitas hablar soy todo oidos - dijo y en eso entraron todos los alumnos, Bastet se fue a sentar con Castiel y Lysandro se sento conmigo

- Estas mejor ? - el me pregunto, yo asenti la cabeza y el me sonrio en forma de agradecimiento

Kayla pv:

Estaba sentada en mi asiento escuchando musica, cuando veo que Nathaniel se sient a mi lado, pero se notaba que esta muy enojado

- ¿ Estas bien ? - le pregunte para ser amable con el

- Si - el me contesto groseramente, yo lo mire y me volvi a poner los audiculares, despues de un rato senti que el toco mi brazo, yo lo mire y me hizo seña para que me saque los audiculares, yo me saque uno

- ¿ Que quieres ? - le dije de la misma manera que el me dijo si

- Perdon - el dijo - no tuve un buen dia y conteste mal a la persona que se preocupo por mi - yo pare la musica pero seguia con mis audiculares

- ¿ Que te paso ? - decidi preguntarle que ahora estaba mas tranquilo

- Supe que mi hermana menor va a venir aqui - dijo mientras suspiraba - y no nos llevamos bien - dijo tristemente , yo lo mire y le sonrei se ve que lo que me conto lo hizo sentir lebiredo or que me sonrio sinceramente

Neiko pv:

Cuando la campana sono , me sente al lado de Armin y el me sonrio

- Assassin - dijo con una sonrisa , yo lo mire mientras me sentaba

- Perdona a mi hermano - yo mire al chico que hablo y me di cuenta que era el hermano gemelo de Armin, lo unico que los diferenciaba el color de pelo - Mi nombre es Alexy - dijo y estiro su mano, yo la acepte

- Neiko - le dije con una sonrisa

- Ves Armin - dijo Alexy, - ella si tiene nombre y es mucho mas lindo que un apodo de un juego estupido

- No te metas con Assassin Creed - le dijimos Armin y yo al mismo tiempo para defender a nuestro juego favorito

- Son iguales - dijo con una sonrisa sincera y dio vuelta para empezar a hablar con Alyson que se habia sentado con el

Bastet pv:

Me di cuenta que Castiel se sorprendio cuando me vio que me sente a mi lado, pero yo trate de no prestarle atencion

- ¿ Que haces aqui ? ¿ Donde esta la chica rara que se sento a mi lado ayer ? - yo lo mire

- Decidimos cambiar de lugar , para que cavernicolas como tu no la molesten - le dije el levanto la ceja y me miro en forma amenzadoramente pensando que le tendria miedo, pero no le tuve miedo, es mas me da risa si piensa que Bastet Lourit le tiene miedo a esa mirada

- Yo no soy cavernicola - dijo enojado

- No entiendo el idioma cavernario - le dije y el sonrio

- y yo pense que todas las chicas tendrian miedo de mi ? - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

- Pues te das cuenta que no es asi - le dije con una sonrisa

- Me llamo Castiel - dijo

- Bastet - dije de la misma forma , el asintio la cabeza y esa fue la ultima palabra que hablamos entre el y yo

Alyson pv:

Neiko se sento con Armin y escuche que estaba hablando de cosas de su juego favorito

- y yo que crei que mi hermano era el unico obsesionado con el juego - yo rei suavemente - tienes una linda sonrisa

- Gracias , muchos piensas que es algo chillona - le dije

- Pues estan muy equivocados - dijo y yo le sonrei - dime que no te gusta ese juego

- Nunca lo jugue, pero no me llama la atencion - el me abrazo

- Por fin conozco a alguien que no le guste algun video juego - dijo feliz mientras me abrazaba fuertemente , yo empuje levemente cuando no podi respirar por el fuerte abrazo que me estaba dando Alexy

- Salia el aire, pero no entraba - le dije cuando volvi a respirar

- Lo siento , es que es la emocion del momento - dijo yo le sonrei, para que no se pondga triste , en eso el profesor entro y le preste atencion a la clase

¿ Que les parece ? chan chan chan Amber viene al Sweets Amoris ¿ Como se llevara con Kayla ? ¿ La Aceptara o le dara guerra desde el inicio ?


	8. Chapter 8

Armin pv:

Aun no puedo creer que una chica tan bonita como Neiko sea divertida y le guste Assassin Creed como a mi, yo siempre crei que las chicas bonitas solo se preocupaban por su apariencia pero me equivoque , esta es la primera vez que estoy contento al estar en este infierno, nunca crei que conoceria a yba chica tan especial como Neiko aqui sin duda ella es la chica perfecta para jugar cualquier juego.

Alexy pv:

Alyson es una chica dulce y sencilla ademas de muy bonita, pero me doy cuenta que ha sufrido mucho al ser sensible me doy cuenta de eso, y esta chica es sensible como yo. Admito que tiene una linda sonrisa que cada vez que aparece ilumina su bello rostro pero no llega hasta sus ojos tengo que ganarme su confianza para averiguar que es lo que le paso para poder ayudarla a que su linda sonrisa llegue a sus ojos

Castiel pv:

Me sorprendio al conocer una chica que no le tenga miedo a mi mirada, me di cuenta que Bastet es muy diferente a todas las chicas que conoci, ella es linda y tiene caracter. La chica ideal para mi, ademas me di cuenta que se sento conmigo por que yo moleste a la chica que estaba sentada conmigo ayer, eso significa que es una buena amiga y eso me agrada en una chica que no solo se fija en ella misma, tambien se fija en las demas

Lysandro pv:

Me agrado conocer otra parte de Miyuki que no fuera llorando , me di cuenta que tiene una linda sonrisa y que en su carpeta tiene palabras de canciones y notas musicales eso significaba que le gustaba la musica y es una persona sensible aunque parece una chica mala, la personalidad de ella me hizo recordar a Castiel, rudo por fuera pero tiene un gran corazon, aparte tiene un bello rostro que cualquier compositor o pintor estaria orgulloso de que sea su musa inspiradora

Nathaniel pv:

Aunque muy poco conozco a Kayla me gusto que se hay preocupado por mi, con ella senti que le podia contar cualquier cosa por que me inspiraba confianza y con la sonrisa me lo confirmo, es una chica buena y sincera. Muy contrario a Melody que nada mas me escucha por que esta enamorada de mi, en cambio Kayla es linda tierna y me encantaria conocerla mas, es la chica perfecta para mi o cualquiero chico que logre conquistarla

¿ Que les parece ? Este capitulo se trata de los pensamientos de los chicos sobre su respectiva chica ¿ el proximo capitulo que pareja quiere que interactue ? Bastet - Castiel , Nathaniel - Kayla, Armin - Neiko , Alexy - Alyson , Lysandro - Miyuki


	9. Chapter 9

Armin pv:

Mientras estaba esperando al profesor Neiko saco de su bolso la nueva Psp

- Tienes la nueva Psp ? - le pregunte ella asintio la cabeza - pero todavia no esta a la venta

- Vivia en Japon antes de mudarme aqui y me la compre - cuando dijo eso miro para abajo, pero siguio jugando al juego

- Extrañas Japon ? - le pregunte , ella puso en pausa el juego y guardo la Psp

- Algunas veces, pero estoy mejir aqui - yo le sonrei y ella me devolvio la sonrisa - ¿ Como es que eres tan diferente a Alexy ?

- Muchos dicen que nos parecemos - dijo yo me rei - a que te refieres que somos diferentes ?

- A vos te gustan los video juegos a el no, a el le gusta la moda a ti no - ella dijo

- Siempre fue asi, que seamos gemelos no significa que nos guste las misma cosas - ella asintio la cabeza - ¿ tienes hermanos ?

- No, soy hija unica - dijo

- ¿ extrañas a tus padres ? - le pregunte

- No - dijo y miro para otro lado, seguro no extraña a sus padres porque la pusieron aqui, pero aunque yo estaba un poco molestos con ellos no significa que yo no los extrañe, mi hermano y yo los extrañamos mucho , talvez no se lleva bien con ellos, pero igual los tiene que extrañar o pasa algo malo con la relacion de sus padres tal vez esa fue la razon por la que vino aqui, por llevarse mal con sus padres, pero igual tengo que averiguar porque no extraña a sus padres

Neiko pv:

Todo este tiempo que estuve en Francia trate de no recordar a mis padres, no era porque no los amaba, pero ellos me hicieron mucho daño y si no fuera por mi tia ya no estaria en este mundo, nunca entendi porque no me quisieron, porque siempre me despreciaban y lo peor de todo me maltrataban cualquier cosa que les salia mal me pegaban y despues como si nada salian los dos juntos para distraerse sin importarle que su hija etaba toda golpeada y adolorida, pense que esto no me afectaria pero las preguntas de Armin me hicieron recordar todo lo que vivi con ellos , sin darme cuenta una lagrima recorrio mi mejilla , senti que Armin me toco el brazo lo mire y el me dio un pañuelo yo me seque la lagrima , en eso viene la directora diciendo que el profesor no puede venir , yo guarde todas mis cosas en la mochila y sali del salon para ir al cuarto

Armin pv:

Neiko fue la primera en salir, me estaba levantando cuando una de sus compañeras se acerca a mi

- ¿ Que le hiciste a Neiko ? - dijo amenazadoramente

- Nada - le dije

- Mas te vale que no le hayas hecho algo malo - dijo y todas salieron del salon, yo suspire no hice nada malo lo unico que le pregunte fue por sus padres tanto le pudo afectar solo esas preguntas sin duda tendre que hablar con ella para averiguar que es lo que le pasa y si le dije algo que no debia pedirle perdon

¿ Que les parece ?


	10. Chapter 10

Kayla pv:

Salimos del salon para buscar a Neiko porque nos sorprendio verla con lagrimas en los ojos, ella siempre se mostro alegre y verla asi nos sorprendio a todas, las buscamos por todos lados pero no la encontramos supuse que estaria en el cuarto y fuimos para ahi cuando llegamos vimos que Neiko estaba llorando sentada en el piso yo me acerque a ella y me sente asu lado

- ¿ Que pasa Neiko ? - le pregunte preocupada , ella nego la cabeza entonces vi algo que me sorprendio Neiko se habia cortado las muñecas , yo le hice señas a las chicas mostrandole la tijera que estaba a su lado Bastet fue rapido al baño y trajo gasas , Miyuki le agarro las manos y con Bastet le empezaron a curar las muñecas

- ¿ Porque hiciste eso Neiko ? - Pregunto Alyson preoupada , Neiko no podia contestar porque no podia dejar de llorar, cuando terminaron de curarle le pusieron crema y una curita para que no se vuelva a lastimas o no se le infecte la herida , yo la volvi a abrazar y las chicas recogieron las cosas para despues sentarse para calmarla

Bastet pv:

Nunca crei que Neiko se corte, era una chica alegre , seguramente algo malo le dijo eso Armin lo mataria directamente , pero primero tengo que saber que le dijo para saber que tan mal va a ser mi venganza contra el

- ¿ Que te dijo ese idiota de Armin ? - le dije mientras me sentaba enfrente de ella

- Nada - dijo susurrando

- Entonces porque ? - ella me miro y le hice señas en su muñeca

- Recorde algo que me pone muy triste - ella dijo y Kayla la volvio a abrazar fuertemente para consolarla

- ¿ Nos quieres contar ? - le pregunto Kayla , ella asintio la cabeza y se separo de ella

- Antes de venir aqui, yo vivia en Japon con mis padres y la razon por la que deje de vivir con ellos fue porque me maltrataban - dijo Neiko mientras volvia a llorar - y Armin me pregunto de ellos, y para mima suerte los recorde

Miyuki pv:

Caudno Neiko conto eso me senti identificada con ella, sabia lo que era sentir esa angustia de sentir que eres un estorbo para tus padres y lo peor es que te lo digan

- No saben lo feo que es que te traten como un estorbo o que te digan que les arruinaste la vida - dijo con lagrimas

- Yo te comprendo - todas me miraron - me pasa lo mismo que a vos y yo tambien varias veces hice lo mismo que vos, pensando que si me pondria en peligro ellos se le blandaria el corazon , pero nunca fue asi - sin darme cuenta mis lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro , Alyson me ofrecio un pañuelo para secarme y yo le sonrei , Neiko se habia almado cuando yo le conte haciendole saber que ella no estab sola en sentir eso , que yo la entendia perfectamente

- y yo que queria hacerle algo a Armin - dijo Bastet y todos nos reimos al ver lo grcioso de su cara

- Ya tendras oportunidad - le dije y todas sonreimos exepto Neiko que no le gusto mucho que queriamos hacerle algo malo a Armin

Neiko pv:

Cuando las chicas me preguntaron , nunca crei que podia soltarme de esa manera, ella me hicieron confianza, en especial cuando Miyuki me conto lo que pasaba con sus padres y al igual que yo sus padres no la querian. Me hizo gracia el rostro de Bastet cuando dijo que queria hacerle algo malo a Armin. Tendria que hablar con rmin, porque me di cuenta que se vio preocupado cuando me vio en ese estado, seguramente piensa que estoy loca o que dijo algo malo y el no tiene nada que ver

- Tenemos otra clase mas - dije mientras me paraba

- ¿ Quieres ir ? - pregunto Miyuki preocupada

- Si, necesito hablar con Armin - les dije y me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y volver a maquillarme uhhhhh escuche que las chicas dijieron al mismo tiempo y despues se empezaron a reir porque lo dijieron al mismo tiempo

- a Neiko le gusta Armin, le dara un besito - empezo a cantar Kayla y todas la miraron pero despues se rieron

Alyson pv:

Estas chicas eran bastante locas, eran divertidas y te hacian pasar de la tristeza a la felicidad, en especial Kayla que nos hizo sacr una sonrisa c a todas cuando dijo que a Neiko le gustaba Armin y le daria un besito, cuando Neiko salio del Baño, Miyuki se maquillo y fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase que la teniamos juntas como todas las clases, con ella me sentia bien me hacian reir y mucho . Cuando llegamos a la proxima clase nos sentamos con nuestros respectivos compañeros . Estaba feliz la siguiente clase era musica amaba esa materia y me di uenta que a Miyuki tambien porque tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo de que materia era profesor

- ¿ Como esta tu amiga ? - escuche que Alexy me pregunto preocupado , le iba a decir que no era mi amiga pero me frene porque esto era bastante extraño creo que tanto como a Neiko y a las demas chicas le puedo decir amigas, me cayeron bastante bien y aunque parecemos diferentes nos parecemos bastante

- Bien - le dije y le sonrei para volver a mirar al profesor


	11. Chapter 11

Kayla pv:

Cuando entro el profesor, empezo a escribir teorias sobre la musica. Me di cuenta que Nathaniel estaba muy triste

- ¿ Estas bien ? - le pregunte susurrando a Nathaniel, el me miro y asintio la cabeza - ¿ Seguro ?- el suspiro y miro para abajo, supuse que estaria triste por el tema de su hermana, yo suspire y le preste atencion a la clase. De reojo vi a Nathaniel muy pensativo

- Cuando termine la clase hablamos - dijo Nathaniel, yo asenti la cabeza, siempre me habia gustado la musica pero ahora no tenia mucha ganas de prestarle atencion. Asi que cuando termino la clase guarde todo en mi mochila rapidamente para irmie a mi cuarto, pero Nathaniel me paro y me acompaño a un salon que estaba vacio

- Entonces que quieres decirme ? - el se puso frente mio y se apreto el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y su dedo indice

- Mi hermana viene porque no tiene buenas notas y cree que si viene aqui podra mejorar - dijo

- Tu estas aqui, talvez te necesita - le dije

- No lo creo, conozco a mi hermana y si viene aqui es porque quiere llamar la atencion de mis padres - no me gusto verlo de esa forma asi que lo abraze , me di cuenta que estaba sorprendido por lo que habia hecho asi que me separe de el y sali de la sala de delegados.

Bastet pv:

Me encanto la clase de musica siempre fue una de mis materias favoritas. Cuando la clase termino me quede terminando de copiar la tarea que el profesor habia dejado y despues iria al cuarto con las chicas. Cuando termine, sali del salon y estaba por ir a mi cuarto , cuando vi un salon con la puerta abierta, y vi que era el salon de musica, habia instrumentos de todo tipo. En medio de todos los instrumentos vi una guitarra electrica, era una guitarra color rojo con blanco, la agarre y empeze a tocarla, Mientras estaba concentrada tocando la guitarra escuche que alguien tocio, deje de tocar y vi que el que me interrumpio fue Castiel

- ¿ Que haces con mi guitarra ? - me pregunto enojado, pero a la misma vez sorprendido

- No sabia que era tu guitarra - le dije y se la devolvi

- Tocas bien - el me dijo y me di cuenta que era sincero

- Gracias - le sonrei y el tambien hizo lo mismo, el me agarro la guitarra y sali del salon para ir a mi cuarto

Neiko pv:

Cuando la clase termino, vi que Armin fue el primero que salio, yo lo segui y lo llame el se dio vuelta para saber quien lo habia llamado y se acerco a mi , cuando vio que era yo

- Necesito hablar con vos - le dije

- yo tambien - dijo - te queria pedir perdon , si ayer te dije algo que no debia , no estoy acostumbrado hablar con una chica y capaz que sin darme cuenta te dije algo , que no debi- yo sonrei cuando dijo eso

- Tu no tienes la culpa - le dije - me acorde de algo triste, que me paso, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, al contrario yo deberia pedirte perdon - el sonrio y estiro su mano , yo la acepte

- Amigos ? - el pregunto con una sonrisa

- Amigos - le dije, en eso veo que levanta mi mano y me ve la venda en mi muñeca

- ¿ Que te paso en la muñeca ? - pregunto preocupado

- Tuve un pequeño accidente - le dije y le saque la mano para que no siguiera viendo mi muñeca, para despues irme, no queria que supiera que me habia cortado, creo que ya hice demasiado con que mis ompañeras lo hubieran visto

Alyson pv:

Cuando sali del salon vi que Neiko estaba hablando con Armin , yo sonrei me habia dado cuenta que a Neiko le habia llamado la atencion a Armin desde la primera vez que lo vio

- Tu amiga se lleva bien con mi hermano - escuche que Alexy me dijo mientras ibamos caminando

- No es mi amiga - le dije - es mi compañera de cuarto

- Sonreiste cuando viste a Armin y Neiko, eso significa que te pusiste feliz por ella - empezo a explicar - y no creo que solamente las compañeras hagan eso - yo rodee mis ojos y mordi mi labio

- No creo en las amistades - le dije cuando llegamos a mi cuarto - las amistades no existen

- ¿ Porque ? - el me dijo tristemente , yo lo mire a los ojos y no pude dejar de recordar a mis " amigas " y que me habian hecho

- Cosas mias - le dije y entre a mi cuarto

Miyuky pv:

Estaba en el cuarto escuchando musica y escribiendo una letra , cuando veo que entra Alyson y se tira en la cama, parecia preocupada por algo , me quite los audiculares

- ¿ Te pasa algo ? - le pregunte , ella nego la cabeza , yo me volvi a poner los audiculares, sabia que ella no tenia demasiada confianza, aunque yo habia contado parte de mi historia al igual que Neiko , pero decidi no darle importancia , cuando termine de escribir me hizo una seña para que me quite los audiculares - ¿ que ?

- Perdon si no te conteste - dijo apenada - lo que pasa que tengo sentimientos encontrdos en mi cabeza y no se que hacer

- Nunca escribiste una cancion ? - ella nego la cabeza - tendria que hacer eso o otra cosa para poder sacarte esa tension que tienes

- Tienes razon - ella dijo agarro su mochila y empezo a hacer algo en el papel, yo me puse de nuevo los audiculares para seguir escuchando musica.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a la maravillosa ChinoMiko

Nathaniel pv:

Me sorprendió el abrazo de Kayla, pero a la misma vez me tranquilizo, nunca creí que alguien fuera de la familia que me abrazara me haría sentir esa tranquilidad, cuando dejo de abrazarme se separo de mi y se fue. Debería haberle dado las gracias o abrazarla yo, pero nunca tuve una amiga mujer y ese abrazo me tomo por sorpresa. Después hablaría con ella, para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, sin necesidad de hacerlo o por escucharme atentamente los problemas que tengo con Amber. Sin duda creo que por primera vez me gusta este instituto

Castiel pv :

Admito que al principio me molesto, ver a esa chica con mi guitarra, pero después me sorprendió, saber que tocaba tan bien. No conocía muchas chicas que sepan tocar la guitarra eléctrica de esa forma. Capaz que debería empezar a tratarla, para tenerla como amiga, seria interesante. Pero nada mas que amiga. Porque se que esas chicas, te encantan y después te hacen sufrir. Eso lo se por experiencia, Debrah me había enseñado que chicas como ella y Bastet, solo eran para hacer daño a personas como yo.

Armin pv:

Me sorprendió un poco ver unas vendas en las muñecas de Neiko. Sera que por mi culpa se habrá hecho eso o habrán sido sus compañeras de cuarto. Tendria que averiguar ¿ que paso ?. Tal vez debería hablar con alguna de sus compañeras, para preguntarle, pero si fueron ellas, seguramente no me dirán nada, le voy a pedir ayuda a mi hermano, para que me ayude a investigar y si fueron sus compañeras hablare con la directora para que la cambie de cuarto. No dejaria que la maltraten, ella es una chica muy buena para que le hagan eso

Alexy pv:

No entendía porque Alyson no creía en la amistad, si se ve perfectamente que ella y sus compañeras son amigas. No se porque lo niega tanto, sera que son solo apariencias y en realidad se llevan mal o sera que alguien la traiciono y por eso niega que existe la amistad. Si es así, tendría que demostrarle que no todas las personas son así, y que sus compañeras como yo somos sus amigos y queremos llevarnos bien con ella. Algo se me ocurriría para que vuelva a creer en la amistad y como que me llamo Alexy va a funcionar.

Lysandro pv:

No se que era lo que pasaba conmigo, no tenia nada de inspiración para mis canciones, hace mas de 1 mes que no puede llegar a mi una buena letra de una canción, necesito una musa inspiradora, lo intente leyendo poesías , pero no podía, hable con mi cuñada Rosa a ver si me daba una idea, pero tampoco se me ocurría nada con la idea que me había dado. Decidi dar una vuelta, por el instituto, cuando en eso escucho una bella voz, decidí acercarme y sonreí, era una voz muy atractiva, quería seguir escuchando y me acerque pero para mi mala suerte hice ruido y después esa voz desapareció. Tendría que encontrar la dueña de esa voz y conocerla


	13. Chapter 13

Kayla pv:

Nathaniel, se había sorprendido por el abrazo que le había dado, pero no me intereso sabia que el necesitaba el abrazo y yo se lo di. Después de eso, fui a mi cuarto y empece a hacer la tarea , cuando termine, me di una ducha y después me acosté, mis compañeras hicieron lo mismo. Al otro día me desperté con el sonido del despertador, Miyuki había sido la primera en levantarse, se dio una ducha y todas hicimos lo mismo. Cuando ya estábamos todas listas, agarramos las mochilas y fuimos a nuestra primera clase, mientras caminaba, de reojo vi que Nathaniel estaba nervioso

- Las veo en el salon de clases - le dije y ellas fueron al salon, yo me acerque a Nathaniel - Nath, estas bien ?

- Si estoy nervioso porque viene mi hermana - yo asenti la cabeza y le estaba por decir algo, cuando en ese momento aparece una chica rubia, se acerco a nosotras y me empujo

- Hola Nathi - dijo con una sonrisa

- Amber pórtate bien - dijo enojado porque me empujo

- Nos vemos en clases Nath - le dije el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

Nath pv:

Cuando Kayla se fue , yo mire a Amber enojado

- Estaba hablando con ella - le dije

- y que ? soy tu hermana , soy mucho mas importante que ella - dijo mientras miraba para donde se había ido Kayla, yo rodee mis ojos, pensaba que Amber había cambiado este tiempo, pero veo que me equivoque

- Vamos a buscar a la directora, asi te da horarios - dijo y empezamos a caminar hacia la dirección

Amber pv:

Llegue al Sweets Amoris y cuando entre vi a mi hermano hablando con una chica, me acerque a ellos y empuje a la chica , cuando hice eso me di cuenta que Nath se había enojado conmigo porque la empuje ¿ Quien era esa chica ? ¿ y porque estaba hablando con mi hermano ?. Tendria que averiguar. Nath me acompaño a hablar con la directora, me explico las reglas y después fuimos a nuestra primera clase, cuando entre pensaba que me sentaria con Nath, pero en ve de eso, mi hermano se sentó al lado de esa chica , eso me hizo enojar bastante, me senté en una silla al fondo y de mi silla pude ver a mi Castiel hablando con una chica. Seguramente no me vio y por eso esta hablando con esa chica

¿ Que les parece ? Hice una encuesta en mi perfil, me gustaria saber que opinan, Tambien decidi hacer un capitulo dedicado a cada pareja, espero que les guste


End file.
